killlerbeesfandomcom-20200215-history
Kirua Shiroishi
}| | }| } | : / } } }} }} }| | }| } | : / } } }} }} }| | }| } | : / } } }} }} }| | }| } | : / } } }} }} }| | }| } | : / } } }} }} }| | }| } | : / } } }} }} }| | }| } | : / } } }} }} }| | }| } | : / } } }} }} }| | }| } | : / } } }} }} Killah (白石キルア Kirua Shiroishi) is the main protagonist of Killlerbees: Kirābī. Appearance Killah has white combed back hair and Dark Purple Eyes with a slim build. Killah wears a variety of outfits but he's mostly seen in jackets and wears his UltraViolet suit when in battle. Biography Abilities and Powers Abilities * ''Cremation'': '''Killah's firepower grants him the ability to generate kinetic blue flames from his body instantaneously, expelling them at will from any part body with minimum effort. His flames are extremely hot, and due to their blue coloration, it is believed their temperature and intensity are higher than that of normal fire, being hot enough to burn an entire group of enemies to ash in mere seconds. Killah can also combust anything he touches, including hard materials such as wood, rock, and cement. Offensively, Killah uses his flames by creating different forms of fire shaped weapons, kinetic-like attacks, and bursts of fire to give him abnormal speed. Defensively, Killah can generate enough flames to form massive walls of fire to surround his targets or can generate thick smoke surrounding enemies. * ''Power Absorption: Killah has the natural ability to absorb the abilities of other supernatural beings, this gives him the potential to be one of the most versatile power ever in existence, due to the fact that he can have multiple powers at any point and can always absorb more. * Smoke Manipulation: '''Killah's initial powers seem to be based on smoke and ember, having taken it from Hank, the Conduit he helped survive. He suddenly gains the capacity to shoot smoke out of his hands, or even turn into smoke and travel quickly around the city through the use of air ducts. He can also deploy smoke grenades, which, after an explosion, cover affected enemies in smoke and incapacitate them. Killah can use the chain on his arm like a whip, seemingly imbuing it with burning ash he can make use of a smoke dash ability for heightened motion and produce lateral propulsion for a short while via Smoke Thrusters. His smoke dash can also be used offensively, as he dashes through an enemy and rematerializes behind them, choke-slamming them to the ground in the process. Killah also replenishes his power by absorbing smoke from chimneys, cars, and DUP tears gas canisters. He can use his special Smoke Karma Bomb ability called Orbital Drop: Killah dematerializes into three balls of smoke which propel upwards. Upon reaching a specific height, Killah rematerializes and rapidly falls down, exploding into smoke and embers upon contact with the surface. * ''Neon Manipulation: Killah absorbs from Violaine Crozier the ability to control neon. With it, he is shown to have powers similar to his smoke dispersal abilities yet instead dissolves and reforms from gaseous energy-based semblance. He can discharge Neon stream lasers from his hands, which also blow up upon contact to deal more damage to enemies than the smoke projectile as well as simulate a light dash, which when used dissolves him into Neon itself and enables him, and brief after images of him, to sprint up or around walls and literally run on air from a starting jump for brief periods of time. Killah's chain can also be covered in neon and made rigid, allowing it to be used like in sword-like fashion; he can also use neon to charge it directly into enemies, knocking them over, similar to his smoke chokeslam. He also has neon grenades that suspend enemies in air for a short amount of time. Killah thrusters can replenish his Neon reserves by absorbing it from the brightly lit neon signs situated around the city. With Neon power active, Killah can use his special Neon Karma Bomb called Radiant Killah sweep in which he concentrates neon energy into himself and then bursts, shooting beams in all directions, producing a massive explosion. * Video Manipulation: Killah then gains the ability of Video by absorbing a person named Adam Lee. Killah can drain this power from television monitors to computer screens on satellite dishes. When using Video, Killah can shoot out a stream of pixelated projectiles in a rapid-fire motion. Also gaining the ability to transform himself into faint pixels, becoming invisible to enemies for a certain time period. When using melee attacks, Delsin doesn't seem to use his chain, he creates a digital sword or claws to hack and slash. Furthermore, when dashing he can create wings for himself to fly over obstacles and directly up against walls. Dashing into satellite dishes will cause him to launch higher up in the air. Killah can also mark and summon three Bloodthirsty Blades. When the blades are summoned, they then seek out the target that has been marked. With Video power active, Killah can use his special Video Karma Bomb called Hellfire Swarm: in which he summons both angels and demons, from the game Heaven's Hellfire, to swoop down and carpet bombing enemies. * Concrete Manipulation: Killah absorbed an ability from Augustine, gaining her unique ability to manipulate Concrete. Killah can drain this power. What also makes concrete separate itself from the other powers is that while using it, Killah automatically takes less damage from enemy fire. While using the power he can shoot out shrapnel of concrete in a burst fire manner. Killah can also fire off slabs of concrete, very similar to one of Augustine's attacks. Like Video, Killah doesn't seem to use the chain either when using concrete. Instead, Killah smashes his hand on the ground, creating a miniature tremor that knocks enemies back﻿. When dashing Killah is covered in concrete wearing it like armour, making himself a living boulder. Killah can also travel around using concrete thrusters, where stones are surrounded under him. Every time the thrusters are used, they initially lift him higher in the air, causing him to glide even farther. Surprisingly, out of all the current power sets (Smoke, Neon, Video and Concrete). Blast Core Relay which he was unable to obtain. He can also use a miniature boost to push himself into the air which leaves no trace of damage from the launching point when used while climbing a building Killah will simply Launch himself vertically up it. Natural Abilities * Enhanced Sense of Hearing'':' Killah has a heightened sense of hearing, allowing him to detect danger from even the faintest of sounds. He could also hear the inner thoughts of people if he uses the sense of hearing to its fullest ability, this ability also allows him to immediately locate Demon by hearing the different sound produced by the Demon' body in comparison to a human or God and Goddess. * 'Enhanced Sense of Smell:' Killah has a heightened sense of smell even before he underwent sword training. It is strong enough for him to smell the 'line of interval'-- the slight pause in an enemy's movement-- and distinguish between species, as well as their approximate position. After training, he can smell emotions as well as track objects, Humans God and Goddess over long distances. * '''Superhuman Strength: Killah possesses superhuman strength enabling him to press lift many tons. He was shown to easily swing a 3-ton wrecking ball using steel chains. Killah's physical strength is sufficient enough to enable him to lift and throw objects as heavy as a big rig semi-truck with ease, and land a jet he estimated had a landing weight between 175,000-215,000 pounds. He must also pull his punches and kicks unless fighting someone of similar or greater physical durability. Otherwise, his blows would prove fatal to a normal human being. He has demonstrated that he is strong enough to knock out people with normal durability with as little as a tap to the head. As such, he rarely lets himself use all of his strength. * Superhuman Speed: Killah is capable of running and moving at speeds that are far beyond the natural physical limits of the finest human athlete. Killah is fast enough to catch up to an accelerating car while on foot but prefers to travel by webs. Killah moves faster than the eye can follow he has even moved so fast he appears as a blur. * Superhuman Stamina: Killah advanced musculature produces fewer fatigue toxins during physical activity than an ordinary human. This allows him to exert himself physically for much longer periods of time before fatigue begins to impair him. At his peak, Killah can physically exert himself at his peak capacity for several hours before the build-up of fatigue toxins in his blood begins to impair him. Several accounts depict Killah as able to hold his breath for eight minutes or more. * Superhuman Durability: Killah's body is physically tougher and more resistant to some types of injury than the body of a normal human. His body is more resistant to impact forces than anything else. He can withstand great impacts, such as falling from a height of several stories or being struck by an opponent with super strength. Events which would severely injure or kill a normal human, leave him with little to no discomfort. In the past, he has survived multiple blows from the likes of Hercules, as well as surviving a point-blank missile explosion. Killah's body is durable to the point where tensing his super-strong muscles while being punched in the torso by a trained heavyweight boxer caused the attacker's wrists to break. Killah has stated that he must roll with punches thrown by people without similar strength or durability, in order to avoid breaking their wrists. * Superhuman Agility: Killah's agility, balance, and bodily coordination are all enhanced to levels that are far beyond the natural physical limits of the finest human athlete. Killah is extraordinarily limber and his tendons and connective tissues are twice as elastic as the average human being is despite their physical strength. He has the combined agility and acrobatic prowess of the most accomplished circus aerialists and acrobats. He can also perform any complicated sequence of gymnastic stunts such as flips, rolls, and springs. He can easily match or top any Olympic record at gymnastics apparatus such as flying rings, climbing ropes, horizontal bars, trampolines. * Regenerative Healing Factor: Killah is able to rapidly heal and regenerate from harm rapidly faster and more extensively than normal humans are capable of and can rapidly heal and regenerate from harm that normal humans cannot heal from. After getting his powers, he soon found that his eyesight was repaired, discarding his glasses. * Enhanced Immune System: Due to his accelerated metabolism, Killah has a higher tolerance for drugs and diseases than normal humans, and he can recover from the effects of larger doses rapidly. During an encounter with the Swarm, Killah was incapacitated by thousands of bee stings but recovered in less than 24 hours. His resistance and recovery time to other toxins and diseases varies but is typically significantly higher than normal. Killah's unique physiology even allowed him to recover from the effects of vampirism as stated by Blade, his radioactive blood would kill the enzymes responsible for his transformation and revert him to normal. Killah was able to recover completely from acid being spat into his eyes by the new Vulture although the extent of the damage may have been restricted due to his superhuman durability however, Killah has the normal human tolerance for alcoholic beverages. * Superhuman Equilibrium: Killah possesses the ability to achieve a state of perfect equilibrium in any position imaginable. He seems able to adjust his position by instinct, which enables him to balance himself on virtually any object, no matter how small or narrow. * Superhuman Reflexes: Killah's reflexes are similarly enhanced and are currently about forty times greater than those of an ordinary human. In combination with his six-sense, the speed of his reflexes allows him to dodge almost any attack, or even gunfire, given sufficient distance. Killah has even been shown in some cases, to be able to dodge gunfire using just his reflexes without his six-sense. * Six-Sense: Killah possesses a precognitive "danger" or "six" sense which warns him of potential or immediate danger by the manifestation of a tingling sensation in the back of his skull, and links with his superhuman kinesthetics, enabling him to evade most any injuries unless he cognitively overrides his automatic reflexes. The precise nature of this sense is unknown, though Master Weaver states it is enabled by his connection to the Web of Life and Destiny. It appears to be a simultaneous clairvoyant response to a wide variety of phenomena (everything from falling safes to speeding bullets to thrown punches), which has given several hundredths of a second warning, which is sufficient time for his reflexes to allow him to avoid injury. The sense also can create a general response on the order of several minutes: he cannot discern the nature of the threat by the sensation. He can, however, discern the severity of the danger by the strength of his response to it. Killah's six-sense is directional and can guide him to or away from hidden weapons and enemies. Sudden and extreme threats can cause his six-sense to react with painful intensity. Killah can also sense and dodge attacks directed randomly or by artificial intelligence. Using his six-sense to time his enhanced reflexes, Killah can casually dodge attacks up to and including automatic-weapons fire, provided there is sufficient distance. His six-sense is sufficiently well-linked to his reflexes to the point that a threat can trigger them even when Killah is asleep or stunned. His six-sense has helped him preserve his secret identity since it alerts him to observers or cameras when changing into or out of his costume. Stats Category:Subpages Category:Kirua Shiroishi Category:Killah Category:Gods Category:God Hybrid